Glowing Hearts
by xaveriix
Summary: They all said that two hearts glowing for each other was an impossibility achievable only in fairy tales. Well what if I told you that some fairy tales are closer to reality than fiction?


_**A/N: I just want to note that I took some liberty with the 'Soulmate' aspect in this universe...**_

_**Also, characters will be added as they are introduced, same thing goes for relationships~**_  
_**The rating for the fic might go up too...**_

_**Also a big thank you to doingthethingilike for being an awesome beta!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

He thinks it's time. They've been going out for a couple months. He knows he's not rushing, Stiles might think so but he's not. He knows he's not.

They're sitting across from each other on the boulder at one of their midnight meetings deep in the preserve. He's staring but he can't help it. Her smile just lights the room, and it makes him feel so much better when he knows he's the one who put that smile on her face. That he's the reason she's laughing.

He should be listening to what she's saying but he can't hear anything over the thundering of his heartbeat, the blood rushing to his ears, and the butterflies in his stomach.

He's happy. She makes him happy, and he knows it's time to tell her.

"Allison…" he swallows nervously. He needs to get it out. He won't freeze up again.

She's watching him, a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Allison…" He tries again and takes a hold of her hands "The first time I saw you, well… heard you," he smiles sheepishly "and lent you my pen. I-I knew I wanted to have you by my side."

She motions for him to continue encouragingly. Her heartbeat is steady, not betraying what she's feeling. He swallows. Not sure if he should be relieved or worried but he smiles nonetheless.

"We've gone through so much together. We've had our ups and downs, and we've gone through hell and got passed it together. Even if Derek and your parents didn't believe in us to begin with." He tightens his hold on her hands, and threads their fingers together. He looks at how their fingers fit perfectly. He knows they're meant to be. He can feel it.

"I-I…" He swallows, his throat feeling dry all of a sudden. He can feel it, the warm tingling in his chest; the glow, proof that he really found the one. He takes a deep breath, and he smiles his soft crooked smile.

"I love you" he says as he starts to glow. "_I love you_, Allison."

His smile falters when she just stares at him, with what only can be described as a guilty expression.

"Scott…" she starts as she shakes her head, tears gathering up in her lashes.

He looks down, and she's not glowing. Why isn't she glowing? He lets go of her hands hastily, and stumbles back a few steps, shaking his head. _No no no no no._

"He was right," he breathes out "Stiles was right." How could he be so stupid? How could he not have seen this coming? What were the stupid heightened senses for?

"Scott… _Scott please_… _calm down!_" She cries as she approaches him with her hands held up, trying not to look threatening. He doesn't understand why she looks scared though. Maybe it's because of the control he's slowly starting to lose. He can feel the beginning of his shift; his fangs lengthening, cutting through his gums.

He feels like he's drowning. His heart is beating erratically and not in the good kind of way. It's as though his lungs are giving up on him, and his ribs are collapsing. He needs to get out of here. They're out in the woods, surrounded by trees, and he can't even take a breath of air. He stumbles over a few stray branches and leaves. He looks at her one more time before he bolts.

He doesn't look back when she calls out for him.

He also doesn't hear her run after him.

* * *

"Would you just stop it with the whining and moaning? It's been two weeks, Scott. _Two weeks._" Stiles finally snaps.

They're sitting at different ends of the couch in Stile's living room. The Sheriff has the night shift again this weekend so they have the house to themselves, and he won't have to witness Scott's emotional drama of the day. It's been going on for the last couple of weeks, '_it_' being Scott and Allison's relationship slowly turning into a segment of the Maury show.

"Stop acting like a teenage school girl that just found out her boyfriend's been cheating on her the whole time. She didn't glow, big deal! At least you tried!" He can't take it anymore. He's been patient enough, listening to Scott moon over Allison, talking about the dimples on her back, and the way she lights a room just by smiling. He knows more about Allison's body than he ever needed to, and that's saying something. He deserves a best-friend of the century-not even - _millennium_ award for what he's done for Scott.

"But-" Scott whines.

"You _loved_ her. I know. Well clearly, Scotty boy. She didn't." The flash of hurt in Scott's eyes makes his gut wrench. He's not being fair, he knows it but he's just tired of seeing everybody else be so in love. He never got the chance, and Scott should be happy while it lasted. "Listen," he starts as he rubs the back of his neck "you know this whole thing is subjective. It's not set in stone. Love can't be pre-determined. Maybe she wasn't the one. People go through break-ups all the time too. It's part of this thing called life. You might not see it now but you will…Eventually. Besides, there are plenty of hunters in the woods. One of them might even fall for your uneven jaw."

"Uh, Stiles? It's 'plenty of fish in the sea.'" Scott says, clearly amused despite his obvious inner turmoil.

"I know that. I was just making it more _relatable_. Get with the program, Scott. Sheesh" Stiles emphasizes his annoyance by throwing a chip at him.

* * *

He's on the verge of passing out during their Marvel movie marathon when Scott tenses beside him. "Scott? Something wrong, buddy?"

"Dude… You invited _Jackson_?" Scott's already standing and walking towards the door by the time Stiles is starting to connect the dots, and practically jumps off the couch; dropping the snack bowl on the ground.

"What? _No_!" He's looking around for the clock, he can't see in the dark but he's pretty sure it's well past the time for visitors. Stupid werewolves, and their stupid ignorance for normal human behaviour. He's just a couple steps behind Scott when he yanks the door open.

"Thing 1, Thing 2." Jackson greets as he pushes his way past both of them and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

"What the…" Scott whispers as he stares after their new guest.

"…Flying fuck." Stiles finishes.


End file.
